


Five Planets the Ninth Doctor Didn't See With These Eyes

by regala_electra



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra





	Five Planets the Ninth Doctor Didn't See With These Eyes

5\. _Haberik_. They do amazing sherbets there. Plus, the most advanced species there are of such low psychic levels that they never even sensed the aftershocks of the Time War. It's a happy place. Someone might even forget, just for a moment, all their worries. Peace.

4\. _Ysenir_. Pronounced with a hard _j_ and a long rolling _r_. The things that Earth's Norse people once believed were taken out of the world actually exist there. The roots of stones and the footfalls of cats. There are even beards on women. An unbearded woman is a sight to behold to the natives of Yesnir, but they would not parade them about in freak shows nor do they have any form of entertainment that embarrasses others. There's little humour and few tragedies. They do not fear or abhor those who do not fit in with the norm. It's strange and beautiful there. Safe.

3\. _Aestra._ Where there's only one hour to a day and one day to a year. One year reflected a century. It was a planet plagued by severe time anomalies and kept in check by the Time Lords. It burned like everything else at the end of the War, too fragile to survive on its own. He'd always been meaning to give it a go. Figured that he'd have to sort out whatever problem was causing the strange time jumps. He'd also thought he'd have time to do that later. Later.

2\. _Mars_. He's always been amused, in his previous bodies (even the times when he would never deign to show amusement), how his companions could still be surprised that there was life on Mars. _Really_ , they'd say. There's not much happening at the planet now (figuratively speaking). He figures that later, much later, he'll take Rose to Mars, open the TARDIS doors and hear her exclaim in disbelief _really?_ and then there will be that excited laugh she's so good at. And her smile. Yes, it'll be another exciting adventure and he looks forward to it. But for now, as Rose's hand closes over his as they sit down in the TARDIS, listening to Jack regaling them with another of his mad tales, he thinks of Japan and soon, off they go, as fast as they can. Adventure.

1\. _Gallifrey_. Not with these eyes. He can recreate it in his mind using the memories gained with eight different pairs of eyes before him and tries not to regret what was lost. Maybe someday he'll succeed. Now, he mourns. Regret.

0\. _Home_. He's gone through nine bodies and still hasn't quite figured out where that place is. Or if it's really a planet he will recognize and feel that yes, he belongs here, even if he doesn't have to stay there. Maybe ten will be his lucky number. He closes his, these eyes, for the last time, and he hopes. It's such a simple thing, really, yet it's everything. Hope.


End file.
